


Burned Pancakes and Over-scrambled Eggs

by IcyAndTheFrostBites



Series: (Blank)-Ships [2]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Or Jim's epic failure, Things are tough, so why not try to cheer your mom up?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyAndTheFrostBites/pseuds/IcyAndTheFrostBites
Summary: Barbara returns home to find her son... wait, what is he doing?!





	Burned Pancakes and Over-scrambled Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something cute because I'm sad.

Things… had not gone as she had planned. She almost had the cookie cutter like, which (while  **_that_ ** hadn’t been what she had planned) was beyond nice. She had a husband, an adorable son, a house in the suburbs, the best hours for a doctor just out of her residency, hired at the hospital she completed her residency. It was all perfect.

Until the last week when he just… left. He up and left her and Jim and now she was being offered and refusing) dozens of casseroles just to prove to everyone that she could handle things. She couldn't. She really, really couldn’t. Well, she really should, for Jim’s sake, but her pride was getting in the way. 

Maybe she should just suck it up and take the casseroles. It would be better than take out. Again.

What she wouldn’t give for a nice home cooked meal. She could practically smell it now. Pancakes and eggs, maybe some bacon or sausage… 

Wait.

She paused in the doorway between the garage and the laundry room. She could smell… food. Albeit burned food but, still, food! (And, oddly enough, it still smelled good.)

She slipped her shoes off and called out to her son. Jim replied, a little panic in his voice.

“Don’t come in the kitchen yet,” he said, followed by a yelp and a clatter. She hoped nothing broke. She was  **_not_ ** looking forward to cleaning anything else up today.

She quickly made her way towards him, finding him picking up some plastic plates. He looked relatively fine, no visible injuries just… just the burned pancakes and over-scrambled eggs on the counter. Nothing broken or needing much more than a quick rinse in the sink.

He stood up, holding the plates close to his chest.

“Surprise,” he said, giving her a nervous smile. His black hair was getting shaggy, hanging in his eyes. Still, she could see the familiar blue peeking cautiously out at her.

“What is all this?” she said, gesturing to the food. He stomach growled – loudly. She had to play it cool.

“I, I wanted to surprise you. By making you dinner. I didn’t really know what to do, so I asked for help down at Gelson’s, and someone suggested pancakes. They also bought me this mix that only needs oil and water. So… pancakes! I thought I could make scrambled eggs,  but they’re not that easy. Maybe I should have tried to hard boil them instead…”

“Jim,” she said, “what did your father and I… What did I say about using the stove?”

He winced at her words.

“Not without you around?” 

“Yes. What if you had burned the house down?”

“I would have gone next door to Ms. (edit:Nana)’s and called the fire department. I was perfectly safe, I promise.” He held up his hand, a Boy Scout salute. 

(Speaking of that, when was his next meeting? Thursday, Friday? She wondered if Ms. (edit:Nana) would take him when she took Toby. She’d have to call later to find out.)

“Jim,” she said, rubbing the bridge of her nose, “I know that you’re safe. You… you try so hard. But you can’t always promise that you will be, you understand?”

“I know, but mom –”

“No ‘but’s, mister. Just… wait until I get home next time, or ask Ms. (edit:Nana) to come over and supervise. Please. That’s all I’m asking.”

“Okay,” he said, scuffing his toes on the ground. His socks were stained green from the grass.

“And, want to tell me what happened there?” she said, pointing to his feet.

“Uh, troll hunting?”

She rolled her eyes and held back a smile.

“So, pancakes and eggs. Looks… like my cooking.”

“Yeah, I… Mom, I want to take cooking lessons.”

“Jim, you know we can’t afford cooking lessons. Your father isn’t paying any child support, and I can only work so much.”

“I’ll quit Boy Scouts,” he said, shrugging as if it were nothing.

“Jim –”

“I mean, Boy Scouts is fun and everything, but when am I ever going to need to learn how to build a campfire or pitch a tent or anything like that?”

“When we go camping.”

“And when are we going camping?”

She opened her mouth to respond, then snapped it shut.

“Alright,” she said. “Cooking class. You and me take a crazy adventure?”

Jim gave a whoop and squeezed her around the middle. 

“So, dinner.” They looked at the pancakes, going cold and hard as they sat out. “How about we go down to Pizza Hut, huh? We’ll figure out pancakes and eggs another time.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more info about other things I'm writing, bothering me to post more, or to give me ideas, go hit me up on [my tumblr writing account](https://icy-writes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
